Hiyori Sarugaki
is a former Lieutenant of the 12th Division under Captains Kirio Hikifune and Kisuke Urahara, and currently a Vizard. Appearance Hiyori is a very short, blonde-haired girl who wears her short hair in stubby pigtails. She wears a red jogging suit decorated with the first kanji of her name and flip flops. She also has an overly long fang protruding from the lower left side of her mouth. This physical characteristic has caused both Ichigo and Shinji to call her "snaggletooth". During her time in Soul Society she wore a standard Shinigami uniform with her lieutenants armband on her left arm. During this time her pigtails were fairly long and hung down. Personality Despite her small size, Hiyori is an aggressive and short-tempered girl with rather violent tendencies. Her most common victim being Shinji Hirako, whom she frequently abuses, usually by smacking him with one of her sandals or kicking and punching him in the fact. She has even made it a reflex to use him as a human shield when necessary, and show him an obvious lack of respect, a gesture that he seems to return. This behavior dates back to her time as a Lieutenant, despite the fact that Shinji outranked her back then. She shows very little respect to the majority of people around her, easily losing her temper or getting into fights. Having viewed her former Captain Kirio Hikifune as a mother figure, Hiyori was quite hurt by her departure and initially refused to accept Urahara as her replacement, even treating him with her trademark violence and disrespect, despite his attempts to be her friend. When Kirio Hikifune was in charge of her, Hiyori was very respectful to her old captain as a sign of respect and trust but still smacked everyone else around. Hiyori also seems to harbor a hatred of both Shinigami and Humans. As a result of her thorny disposition and possible insecurities, Hiyori never seems to display much emotion besides anger, and always appears to be frowning. During her time training, she never succeeded in making Ichigo call her "Hiyori-san" (Miss Hiyori). Though she calls Ichigo a "dumbass" amongst other names. History Approximately 110 years ago, Hiyori was the Lieutenant of the 12th division under captain Kirio Hikifune until her promotion. Hiyori is first seen surprise attacking captain Shinji Hirako of the 5th Division as he arrives at he 1st Division Headquarters. For her troubles she gets knocked on the head by captain Love Aikawa, who states that she should apologize, which only prompts Hiyori to question his authority in disciplining her. Love basically states that since her captain isn't present someone has to keep her in line. Regardless of Love's attempts to get her under control Hiyori still insists she wont apologize.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 8-10 Hiyori is later seen waiting with the other captain's as the newly appointed 12th Division captain Kisuke Urahara arrives to the meeting. Hiyori looks on unimpressed upon his arrival. Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 1-3 Later that day Urahara formally introduces himself to the 12th Division and Hiyori, though she flat out tells him that she will not accept him as her captain slapping away Urahara's hand which shocks him. Hiyori states that she already cant stand the fact that captain Hikifune left without a moments notice and now they have to deal with a 2nd Division member as their captain, making note of the the fact that he was Special Forces so he is most likely a sneaky murderer. When the other 12th Division members try to warn her that she is going to far, Hiyori fires back that she is only saying what they are all thinking though the other 12th Division members refuse to side with her opinion. When she confronts Urahara trying to get a rise out of him he simply laughs it off and tells her that he has already been made the captain of the 12th Division. He then explains that he has already made up his mind that the role he will play as their captain and no longer a member of the 2nd Division. Urahara tells Hiyori if she has a problem then its hers to change, Hiyori then proceeds to kick him in his crotch and runs off only succeeding in injuring her foot.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 10-14 While walking around the 12th Division Barracks Hiyori becomes irate when she finds the division moving all of Urahara's vast amount of personal items. She then gets into another confrontation with him when he tries to be of aid to her. The following day at a division meeting Urahara details that he has decided to change the policy of the 12th Division but has yet to determine what course of action he thinks would be a good role for them. Hiyori becomes increasing angry upon hearing that he is still thinking about it and attacks him. She later walks around the 12th Division barracks when she is confronted by Shinji, they get into a small argument and Hiyori attacks him for saying something that Urahara commonly says that she can't stand. She then goes and confronts Urahara and challenges him to a fight which he accepts but asks that they fight hand-to hand. They prepare to fight and Urahara tells her to attack him from any angle, upon hearing this Hiyori goes running at him and kicks him square in the face. Hiyori then runs off and while at the entrance to the division headquarters she realizes that Urahara saw through her attack and moved out the way and then back in place so that she would hit him. She becomes confused at what drives that actions of Urahara.Bleach anime; Episode 207 The following mourning she arrives at the captain's chamber Hiyori becomes enraged at how Urahara has changed the room from its former state, he tries to calm her down and tells her in getting to know him he will get to know her. Not deterred Hiyori attacks him, but he brushes it aside and asks her to to accompany him to Maggot's Nest.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 20-21 Hiyori accompanies Urahara onto the 2nd Division grounds, where he proceeds to explain to her what the detention unit is and what truly happens to those found under their jurisdiction. He further explains what the Maggot's Nest is and what function is entailed. Upon entrance into the facility Urahara tells her that they are not permitted to leave but they are still free within the facility. He then warns her to be careful as the inmates can become violent. Hiyori asks what they did and Urahara plainly tells her nothing causing Hiyori to question the methods but Urahara quickly explains to her the dangers these inmates can bring and why they are imprisoned. He makes note of the true dealings of what happens to those who withdrawal from service in the Gotei 13. Urahara then explains that though the people in the facility are possibly dangerous, he has always felt that given a suitable outlet they could channel their power into something more productive. When one of the inmates tries to attack Hiyori which she soon realizes she can't fight as she left her Zanpakuto behind, the inmate is easily stopped by Urahara who apologizes as he noticed she left her Zanpakuto behind and chose to say nothing, he then makes note that in the facility they are not allowed to carry weapons so hand-to-hand combat mastery is key.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 3-16 This prompts the other inmate to attack to which Urahara easily defends himself and takes out all his attackers much to Hiyori's surprise. Eventually one of the inmates tries to take Hiyori hostage but is quickly overwhelmed by her as she shows her own capabilities in hand-to-hand combat.Bleach anime; Episode 208 Urahara then tells Hiyori they are going to meet the only inmate that is so dangerous he requires his own cell, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Urahara then asks him if he wants to leave the Maggot's Nest.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 17-19 Mayuri and Hiyroi get into a small argument where Urahara explains that she is his lieutenant and then asks Mayuri for an answer to his proposition. He then explains that in his capacity as the captain of the 12th Division he has decided to to make an organization the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Hiyori is surprised and further amazed that he would put such a dangerous criminal in the line to a position of power.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 1-6 9 years later Hiyori is seen with Urahara and now 12th Division, 3rd Seat & Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The trio are greeted by captain Shinji Hirako and lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen. Shinji proceeds to tell Urahara about current events but is attacked by Hiyroi who claims that he didn't say Hi to her. The two get into a fight which leaves Aizen to explain to Urahara that the 9th Division has been sent on a special investigation to find out what is happening with the disappearances in the Rukongai.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 4-9 During her brief time as a member of the institute, Hiyori served as a lab manager, while clashing with then Third seat Officer Mayuri Kurotsuchi, over who has more authority under the Captain. The two get into a ongoing argument about whose in charge prompting Hiyori to call in Urahara. He explains to her that with the disappearances occurring he has created a new type of gigai.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 8-11 She was eventually dispatched by Kisuke Urahara to investigate the disappearances in the Rukongai, but is attacked by the unfortunate victims of Sōsuke Aizen's Hollowfication experiments. Struck from behind by Kaname Tōsen, she soon faces the same fate as her comrades, and begins to transform into a Hollow. Although Kisuke Urahara attempts to stop Aizen and save the victims of his twisted experiments, Aizen escapes and frames Urahara for the crimes. Kisuke Urahara uses the Hōgyoku in an attempt to save Hiyori and the others, but they are soon forced to flee Soul Society, or be dealt with as Hollows. Synopsis Arrancar Arc Hiyori first appears as Shinji Hirako fails at convincing Ichigo to join the Vizard for a second time. Upon her first appearance, she attacks Shinji, who at the time was walking home from school, and immediately kicks off her sandal and proceeds to assault Shinji with it, berating him for failing in making Ichigo join them.Bleach Manga - Chapter 189; Pages 13-15 She is however stopped by Orihime and Chad who was searching for Shinji. Hiyori then introduces herself to the two who replies by doing the same. Hiyori then voices her envy of their name meanings compared to hers and Shinji's and the looks of Orihime compared to her own, even going as far as reaching for her sword and saying that she would just have to kill Orihime. She is however quickly grabbed by Shinji and brought far away, all the while she keeps complaining and even pokes Shinji painfully in the ass.Bleach Manga - Chapter 190; Pages 01-04''Bleach Anime'' - Episode 112 When Ichigo finally does show up at the Vizard hideout, he has a short discussion with Shinji about learning to controll his Inner Hollow and eventually starts to battle Shinji. Hiyori however quickly gets bored with the way Shinji is playing with Ichigo and beats Shinji away from the battle with her sandal. She then proceeds to goat Ichigo and then puts on her mask and forces Ichigo's Hollow form to manifest itself. In doing so, she almost gets herself killed, when Ichigo (under the influence of his inner Hollow) attempts to strangle her to death, even choking her out of her Hollowfied state, but she is saved in time by the other Vizard, in which she appears visibly scared and shaken by Ichigo's sudden attack. She, along with the others, helps to suppress Ichigo's inner Hollow while he battles it within himself. She is seen training Ichigo the most following his Hollow's defeat and is probably more responsible for his current conditioning and control. Fake Karakura Town arc Hiyori is first seen in this arc with the other Vizard, preparing to join the fight at the fake Karakura Town, although as to what actions they will take remain unclear. She is then seen with the rest of the Vizard arriving at the fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Gin, and Tosen's release from Yamamoto's fire prison. She next defeats several gillians by dragging her sword through them. After the Gillians are defeated, Hiyori, along with Lisa Yadomaru aid Tōshirō Hitsugaya in his battle against Tia Harribel.Bleach manga, chapter 367, page 7-8. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a Vizard and former Lieutenant, Hiyori is a capable fighter, while her aggressive tendencies often make her lash out at other people even under normal circumstances. In battle, Hiyori tends to use kicking tactics in combination with her Zanpakutō. While it is unknown how skilled she is in this skill, she was shown skilled enough to safely enter the Maggot's Nest 2nd Division compound. During her time as a lieutenant, Hiyori held her own against some of the inmates in the Maggot's Nest. Enhanced Strength: Both as a lieutenant and a Vizard, she brutally beat up Shinji and Ichigo using her enhanced strength and her hand-to-hand combat. Immense Spiritual Energy: While fighting Ichigo during his training, she donned her mask and had a pink spiritual pressure, presumably the dual type like the Espada. With her mask on, she can focus considerable amounts of energy into a blast to knock targets away. Zanpakutō Her Zanpakutō is standard in appearance though its tsuba (decorated sword guard) is decorated in small hearts, a contrast to her not-so-girlish personality. During her days as a Lieutenant, she would wear it by belt, but as a Vizard, she normally carries her sword from her right shoulder on her back, being one of three known Shinigami to do this, the other two being Ichigo Kurosaki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Her hollow mask is skeletal in appearance and sports a prominent horn centered on the forehead with a row of diamond shaped markings over the eyebrows. Also when donning her hollow mask Hiyori's sclera turns completely black and her irises become golden-yellow.Bleach Manga - Chapter 215; Page 24-25''Bleach Anime'' - Episode 122 She took the longest to defeat her inner Hollow out of all the current Vizard (excluding Ichigo, who took about the same amount of time), at 69 minutes and 2 seconds. When angered or provoked in some way, the mask's power increased due to her emotions ruling her. *'Cero': While fighting an army of Menos, Hiyori displays the ability to fire a Cero from the open mouth of her Hollow Mask.Bleach Manga - Chapter 366; Page 06 Quotes *(To Ichigo)'' "The Fight can wait, Barbeque's more important!" *(To Ichigo) "''Here's a hint - use your Bankai." *(To Chad and Orihime) "A princess and a tiger, huh? Such excessive names! Our names mean 'monkey' and 'lewd!' I'm so jealous!" *''"Same here! I don't want to be helping you out Shinigami!! But this isn't the time for that!!" '' References Navigation de:Hiyori Sarugaki es:Hiyori Sarugaki Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Vizard Category:Female Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants